


simplicity

by vvingblade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a03 needs more rokuven, rokuven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvingblade/pseuds/vvingblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it isn't often roxas and ventus are allowed such quiet, serene moments like this. and it's in moments like this that roxas reflects- both on himself and his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> //looks at A03  
> Needs more RokuVen.
> 
> I'M,,, STILL TRYING TO GET MY WRITING GROOVE BACK. Gomen if this is weird or OOC  
> //flees

"Are you cold?"

"Mm, a little."

Ven burrows himself deeper against his side to close the already non-existent space between them. He hums softly, happily as he nuzzles his face into Roxas's neck. The other smiles fondly and presses a soft kiss to the top of blond hair while his fingers weave themselves gently through soft strands.

Despite the red glare of their clock signaling 2:47 p.m., the darkened sky outside casts a full shadow in their room. The soft drumming of rain against the window pane washes into a soothing rhythm of a sleepy, lazy afternoon. Accompanied by the quiet sounds of their breathing, the atmosphere seems calm, peaceful, as if the wild, tidal waves of their lives had finally settled into stillness, if only for a moment. 

And a moment is what they expected to have in the midst of their hectic schedules, a moment of quiet after dragging themselves back home. Tired. Weary. Soaked from the rain. Half-numb from the chill of the wind, an unwelcome reminder of a winter soon to come.

A warm shower was what they had enough energy left for, the rest it of exhausted from work. They had fallen on the bed together, scrambling for the blankets and each other to ward off the cold still all too apparent even with their layered clothing and the running heater. Ven has already worked up a low thrum of Firestorm- his body heating up a few degrees to increase the body heat shared between them. A gesture Roxas notices, and definitely appreciates. 

Ventus lazily drapes a hand over his waist and Roxas shifts a bit to accommodate the change. He is sure the hand Ven is resting his head on is numb and his legs are too awkwardly tangled with Ven's for his liking but he keeps his mouth shut. Instead, he leans against the warmth of the keyblader and, with his free hand, strokes the other's cheek, tracing light circles with his thumb. 

It's amazing, being this close and comfortable after days of staying alert, staying active, constantly watching for each other's backs. And while there was nothing wrong with keeping his love safe on the battlefield, it was times like these were he appreciated this sort of intimate moment, some sort of sense of normality in his life. 

(No, not normality so much. It is the mundane, uncomplicated moments like this that he loves, where he can admire and cherish Ven without worrying whether there would be darkness creeping closer to devour him in the next second.)

Because most days he craves his presence, feels as if their time is too short, never enough. The lingering thought of death that scratches at his mind turns hours into minutes, minutes into mere seconds. Even in his arms right now, Ven still seems ever so like a dream, too perfectly serene and all too easy to lose.

(And it makes it bittersweet to love him all the more.)

He stops stroking his cheek and instead, his hands now tilt Ven' chin upward before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Ventus smiles at the affection and shifts up to have their faces level with each other. Roxas wastes no time in placing small kisses to his cheek, his jawline, his neck. It nearly makes him dizzy, how happy he is and how utterly _real_ Ven is in his arms. 

"...lucky," he mutters against Vens' neck before he can stop himself.

The elder's eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion. "Lucky?"

"I am so lucky," Roxas clarifies, smiling against him. "That you're alive. That you're safe. That you're even here with me right now." He pauses, hesitant, before whispering, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ven's breath hitches for a moment. He is completely still. His eyes are anything but. They flicker over Roxas' frame, from the dip of his throat when he swallows hard, to the slight crease between his eyebrows. "You'd be fine," Ven assures after a few seconds, fingers ghosting over his cheek. As if to smooth the expression away. 

"It's too late for either of us to pretend that's true."

It's far too late to turn back after knowing this much joy, this much love. To have someone by his side unconditionally. To have someone this unbearably beautiful and irritating and perfect to himself. 

(And sometimes he wishes he could take it all back, but then he would stare at his love and the curve of his smile and the clarity of his eyes would be too dazzling that it nearly knocks the breath out of him so he sinks deeper and deeper again...)

He traces gentle kisses against Ven's neck, mumbling endearments. 

"I love you." _And no one's ever loved me quite like this._ "I want to be with you." _Please, I can't lose anybody again._

Ven clutches his shoulders, stopping him. Roxas's heart almost stops with worry. _Did I say something wrong...?_ But then Ven flashes him a small, kind smile and suddenly the chill of the room disappears completely.

No one understands his silence like he does.

"I love you too Roxas."

_You're everything to me too, don't forget that._


End file.
